One Step At A Time
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' One Step At A Time. Gunther/CeCe. Please R&R and Enjoy Yourself!


**A/N: ****Hi-Hi! Here's another Jordin Spark's songfic! It's the song **_**One Step At A Time**_**! With Gunther x CeCe! I hate this couple, too but I'm exploring!**

**Okay, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! If you don't... well, that's your problem, not mine's!**

* * *

><p><em>CeCe's POV<em>

"CeCe Jones, will you marry me?"

**Hurry up and wait **

**So close, but so far away**

Whoa! Where that come from?

It's every girl's dream to be asked that. It's even my dream.

But it's not that I don't want to, it's just...

**Everything that you've always dreamed of **

**Close enough for you to taste **

**But you just can't touch**

"Gunther, this is so unexpected."

"Is that a yes?"

"Um..."

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet **

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it **

**You know you can if you get the chance**

Dang, how do I say this without being mean?

I do love him but...

"Um Gunther... you do know we're only 13, right?"

**In your face as the door keeps slamming **

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated **

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

"Yeah, I know!"

"Uh Gunther..."

This guy is wacko but he's my wacko.

**We live and we learn to take **

**One step at a time **

**There's no need to rush**

"Um Gunther... I love you. I really do.", I saw his face light up with a smile. He's just making this harder. "But no, I won't marry you."

When his face dropped, I felt my heart sank a little.

"Why not? You don't love me, do you?"

**It's like learning to fly **

**Or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's**

"No, I do! It's just we need to take one step at a time. We're just going too fast, and we're only 13!", I tried reasoning with him.

I guess, it didn't work because he ran away from me.

Dang, I messed that up.

**Supposed to happen and we **

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

I needed advice.

So I went to my wise best friend's apartment to see if she could help me.

And just my luck, my other two best friends were there, also. They were playing video games in the living room.

**You believe and you doubt **

**You're confused, you got it all figured out **

**Everything that you always wished for**

"Hey, Rock star.", I said, sulking.

"Only I call her that!", yelled Manny, who was kicking Miles' butt in Mortal Kombat.

I couldn't help but chuckled.

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours **

**If they only knew**

"What's wrong?", Rocky asked, leading me to the couch, pushing Manny and Miles off of it so that we can flop down on it.

"What makes you there's something wrong?"

"Just tell her so she can be all goody-goody helper.", Manny said, earning a slap in the back of the head by Rocky.

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet **

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it **

**You know you can if you get the chance**

"Okay, Gunther asked me to marry him and...", I was interrupted.

"You better have said no!", Manny and Miles said in unison.

"You guys still don't like him?"

**In your face as the door keeps slamming **

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

"Nope, still don't!", said Miles, returning her focus back to the glaring T.V.

"Never have, never will!", added Manny.

"So you don't accept him and I together?", I asked, sort of already knowing the answer.

**We live and we learn to take **

**One step at a time **

**There's no need to rush**

"Of course we accepted it. Don't mean we have to like it.", Manny admitted, receiving another slap.

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"Okay, back to you, CeCe! He asked you to marry him, what happened next?"

**It's like learning to fly **

**Or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's**

"Then I told him no because we need to take one step at a time, and we're too young and..."

"He started crying like a bitch, didn't he?"

"MANNY!"

**Supposed to happen and we **

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

"OKAY! I'll stop."

"Then he ran away.", I finished.

"He's wacko.", Rocky said.

**When you can't wait any longer **

**But there's no end in sight **

**When you need to find the strength**

"That's what I was thinking but he's my wacko."

"Tell him this is America, and not wherever he's from. We don't get married at 13."

"That was mean, Miles. And that's coming from me.", Manny told her.

**It's your faith that makes you stronger **

**The only way you get there **

**Is one step at a time**

"Don't worry. He'll come around.", Rocky reassured me.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. He knows we're only 13 and we can't get married at this age."

**We live and we learn to take **

**One step at a time **

**There's no need to rush**

"I don't know, CeCe...", Manny started. "You shoot down his marriage proposal. Sometimes, people don't get over that."

"Shut up, Manny!", Rocky scoffed, and then turned to me, "Don't worry, he'll get over this."

"I hope so.", I sighed.

**It's like learning to fly **

**Or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's**

"I really love him.", I admitted to my friends.

"More than me?", Miles whined.

I laughed. "Not more than you, Miles."

**Supposed to happen and we **

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

Then someone knocked on the door. Rocky then opened it to revel my boyfriend, Gunther.

"Hey, CeCe... can we talk?"

I smiled. "Sure."

**We live and we learn to take **

**One step at a time **

**There's no need to rush**

"Listen CeCe... I'm sorry I ran off, I was upset that you said no. I understand we're still so young and we need to take this relationship one step at a time"

"Yeah, we do. But if you'd ask me a couple of years later, when we're like in our 20s, I would have definitely said yes.", I admitted to him.

I smiled when his eyes lit up and smiled.

**It's like learning to fly **

**Or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's **

"Would you really?"

"Of course."

He pulled me into a short but powerful kiss.

**Supposed to happen and we **

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Gunther."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished.**

**So how was it? Was it good or needs a little improvement? Give me your feedback. Reviews are always loved.**

**Excepted hate reviews. Don't hate, insult, or hurt anyone's feelings on this site. My user name has a message. Don't hate on anyone. You wouldn't like it if someone insults you and hurt your feelings, so why do it to someone else?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Have a great day and please be kind to one another.**


End file.
